warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade's Revenge/Allegiances
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Ryestar: Pale ginger tom with sharp green eyes Deputy: Ripplefoot: Orange tabby tom with a white muzzle and dull green eyes Medicine cat: Sunscar: Ginger tabby tom with a long scar along her back Warriors: Mapleshade: Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Heathersong: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes Willowbeam: Small black she-cat with yellow eyes Scorchheart: Smoky gray tom with blue eyes; apprentice: Frostpaw Shadefoot: White tom with a black paw and amber eyes Frostpelt: White she-cat with blue eyes Swiftbreeze: tabby and white she-cat Adderfang: Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Rainstorm: Silver tom with green eyes and a white flash across his head Mumblefoot: Brown tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Patchpaw: Black and white tom Frostpaw: White she-cat Queens: Feathercloud: Gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a white paw; mother of Windkit Mistypool: Red ginger she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Poppykit Speckletail: Pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes Kits: Poppykit: Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes Windkit: Gray tabby tom with pale eyes Lionkit: Golden tom Elders: Scarface: Ginger and white she-cat with a tabby tail and a long scar across her face ShadowClan Leader: '''Rowanstar: Ginger tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Silverclaw: Silver tom '''Medicine cat: '''Shiverpelt; smug gray she cat '''Warriors: Nibblesong: Small gray she cat with green eyes; apprentice: Songpaw Flightface: white tom; apprentice: Jetpaw Shadewhisker: smokey black tom Thistlewing: dark gray she-cat with dark brown patches Snideclaw: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes Clawscreech: Very dark gray tom; almost black with blue eyes Ripplethorn: small gray she-cat with hazy blue eyes Nightwhisker: coal black she-cat with moonlike yellow eyes Zenpelt: dark gray (almost black) tom Nightfall: Cream colored tom with midnight black stripes Apprentices: ''' Jetpaw: pitch black tom with blue eyes Songpaw: smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes '''Queen: (Has or expecting kits) Shademaple: dark brown she-cat Windclan Leader: Longstar; Pale ginger tom with deep amber eyes and crooked ears Deputy: Firefang; orange tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: Lostfoot: ginger she-cat with a paw less leg Warriors: Redclaw: white tom with orange paws Blackstorm: black tom Ripplewing: Silver she-cat Prickleleaf: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Clawpaw Gingerfang: Ginger tabby tom; apprentice: Icepaw Whitewhisker: Pure white tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Smokepaw Firelight: Orange tabby Neont: Once rogue black tom Tigiere: Orange tabby with blue eyes; once loner Apprentices: Icepaw: White tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes Clawpaw: Light gray tom with green eyes and spotted pelt Queens: Chanelald: Once loner tabby with blue eyes Riverclan Leader: Flamestar: sleek ginger tom with a flame color pelt and a white belly Deputy: Goldenwing: Dappled golden tabby tom Medicine cat: Bluefire: Silver blue tabby she-cat; apprentice: Wirepaw Warriors: Fishleap: Handsome silver tabby tom with jet black stripes and blue eyes Burstflower: Bright silver she-cat with pale green eyes Sorrelfur: Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Flightstorm: Creamy tom with jet green eyes; apprentice: Flowerpaw Nimblefur: small gray tabby tom with wide blue eyes Zigzag: once rogue black she cat with darker tabby stripes Pitpelt: sandy she cat with yellow eyes; apprentice: Greenpaw Sorrelclaw: Silver tom with green eyes Bluebramble: Mottled silver and brown tom Nettleclaw: Gray she cat with pale blue eyes Lightwing: very pale gray (almost white) she cat Blingbling: Shining gray tom once loner Sunbeam: Bright yellow tom Flameheart: ginger red tabby tom with blue eyes Dapplefall: pale gray tabby with yellow eyes Apprentices: Greenpaw: pale gray tom with green eyes Flowerpaw: Tawny she cat Wirepaw: silver gray she-cat with yellow eyes Queen: Pansyfur: Bracken gray she cat with yellow eyes